Verlorene Liebe?
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein kleiner Zwischenfall und ein Missverständnis stürzen Yusaku und Yukiko in eine schwere Ehekrise. Nach vergeblichen Versuchen, die Situation zu klären und Frieden zu schliessen, kommt für sie nur noch ein Ausweg in Frage: Scheidung!


_**Verlorene Liebe?**_

**Eine Ehe auf dem Prüfstand**

**Kapitel 1: Ehe-Aus?**

_Steht die Kudo-Ehe vor dem Aus?_

_17 Jahre nach der Eheschliessung scheint es, als würde sich das Traumpaar Japans, der weltbekannte und berühmte Schriftsteller Yusaku Kudo und die ebenfalls berühmte, ehemalige Schauspielerin Yukiko Kudo-Fujimine, trennen._

_Ihr Sohn, der 16-jährige Oberschüler und Jungdetektiv Shinichi Kudo, war für eine Stellungnahme nicht erreichbar. Das Noch-Ehepaar selbst wollte nichts zur aktuellen Krise in der Familie sagen. Weitere Infos erfahren Sie auf den Seiten 2, 3, 5, 6 und 7._

Bamm.

Die Nachricht auf der Titelseite schlug in ganz Japan ein wie eine Bombe. Überall wurde getuschelt, getratscht und sich gefragt, ob das wirklich wahr sein konnte.

Shinichi lehnte an der Wand und hielt die Zeitung in der Hand. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, so ungläubig war er über das Geschriebene. Bereits zum dritten Mal las er die Schlagzeile und den dazugehörigen Absatz, aber nach wie vor konnte er es nicht glauben.

Diese Schlagzeile sagte wohl Sämtliches. Oder zumindest vieles. Aber noch längst nicht alles. Es stimmte, dass sich seine Eltern, die für einige Monate zurück nach Japan gekommen waren, in letzter Zeit nur noch in den Haaren lagen. Ständig wurde in der Villa gebrüllt und geschrien, einiges Geschirr ging dabei zu Bruch, und Shinichi, dem das schon am ersten Abend zu viel wurde, hatte kurzerhand Unterschlupf bei seiner Freundin Ran gesucht. Allerdings hatte er ihr den Hauptgrund für seinen schnellen und provisorischen Umzug verschwiegen.

"Guten Morgen, Shinichi."

Seine Freundin trat zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Was ist denn los?", fügte sie fragend hinzu, als sie weder einen Morgengruss noch sonst eine Antwort von Shinichi erhielt. "Hallo? Erde an Shinichi, was ist los?"

"Ich fasse es nicht", murmelte er und blätterte die Zeitung um. "Das ist unglaublich."

"Was ist unglaublich?", fragte Ran verständnislos und schnappte sich kurzerhand die Zeitung aus Shinichis Händen.

Nachdem sie die Schlagzeile überflogen hatte, schaute sie ihren Freund, der nun zu Boden starrte, mit grossen Augen an.

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Ist das also der Grund, warum du dich bei mir einquartiert hast? Ich meine, der wahre Grund?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und nickte.

"Ja. Tut mir leid, Ran, aber ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten."

"Shinichi, deine Eltern sind im Begriff, ihren Streit in den dritten Weltkrieg zu verwandeln. Oder noch schlimmer, sie lassen sich scheiden-"

Ran brach ab, die Erinnerungen an die Trennung ihrer eigenen Eltern kamen urplötzlich zusammen mit ihren Tränen wieder hoch. Schnell wandte sie sich von Shinichi ab, doch er hatte schon mitbekommen, was mit seiner Freundin los war.

"Hey, hey, beruhige dich, du kannst nichts dafür."

"Aber... Es lässt mich nicht los."

"Ran, bitte nimm mir das nicht übel, aber... das sind meine Eltern. Also ist es auch mein Problem."

"Blödsinn", schniefte sie. "Deine Eltern sehe ich irgendwie auch als meine Eltern an. Du bist mein Freund, und sie sind... nun ja, sozusagen meine Hobbyschwiegereltern."

"Hobbyschwiegereltern?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt und war zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zu einem Lachen aufgelegt. "Hobbyschwiegereltern?"

Ran hatte sich wieder beruhigt und lächelte ebenfalls verschmitzt, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, läutete die Schulglocke.

Der Schulalltag vereinnahmte sie wieder, doch vergessen waren die familiären Probleme leider nicht. Schon am nächsten Tag wartete die nächste Hiobsbotschaft auf das junge Pärchen.

**Kapitel 2: Eine Welt zerbricht**

_Der Rosenkrieg geht in die nächste Runde!_

_Nach anfänglichem Zögern hat sich der Schriftsteller Yusaku Kudo bereit erklärt, alle Fragen in einer Pressekonferenz zu beantworten. Diese Konferenz wird in den nächsten Tagen stattfinden, Yusaku Kudo hat sich jedoch bereit erklärt, exklusiv und nur für uns die wichtigsten Fragen in einem Interview vorab zu beantworten._

_Seine Ehefrau Yukiko indessen hüllt sich weiterhin in Schweigen, doch ihrem Verhalten nach ist die Scheidung wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit._

_Lesen Sie das exklusive Interview auf den Seiten 2 und 3._

Als Shinichi am nächsten Morgen in der Schule einen Blick in die Zeitung warf, bekam er fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch.

Er war gestern zwar nicht bei seinen Eltern gewesen, aber scheinbar irgendwelche Reporter, die den Elternstreit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bis auf die Knochen ausschlachteten.

Der junge Detektiv liess sich kraftlos auf seinen Platz fallen und vergrub verzweifelt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Eltern hatten sich ja immer mal wieder gestritten, aber auch immer wieder versöhnt. Dieses Mal aber sieht es nicht danach aus, als ob sie je wieder normal miteinander reden könnten. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Shinichi war furchtbar niedergeschlagen, und Ran, die sich fragte, warum ihr Freund lange vor Unterrichtsbeginn schon im Klassenzimmer sass, schaute nach. Als sie ihn wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah, ahnte sie Schlimmes.

"Hey", sagte sie leise und umarmte ihn zum Trost. "Was ist denn mit dir los?"

"Sieh mal", murmelte er und schob ihr die Zeitung zu. "Sie treiben es weiter."

Nachdem Ran den Artikel gelesen hatte, liess sie sprachlos die Zeitung sinken. Sie rang um die richtigen Worte, aber auch nach einer Minute wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Shinichi half ihr aus dieser Situation.

"Hast du nach der Schule schon etwas vor?", fragte er sie.

"Ich habe heute noch Karate-Training", antwortete sie. "Du weisst ja, dass bald das Turnier stattfindet."

"Stimmt, das habe ich völlig vergessen", sagte er betrübt, und Ran fasste sofort einen Entschluss.

"Ich lasse das Training sausen, und dann geniessen wir den restlichen Tag zusammen."

"Nein", erwiderte er sofort. Er war mit ihrem Entschluss ganz und gar nicht einverstanden, er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm ihr Training vernachlässigte. "Du gehst zu deinem Training, und ich schlag mir irgendwie die Zeit tot, bis du wieder zurückkommst."

Ran war nicht überzeugt.

"Meinst du das ernst?"

"Na klar. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, warum du das Turnier nicht gewinnst."

Die Oberschülerin war zwar überzeugt, aber recht war es ihr trotzdem nicht.

"Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass du keinen Blödsinn anstellst."

"Ich verspreche es."

Der Schultag war für beide schnell vorbei, und nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, verliess Shinichi alleine das Schulgebäude. Bis Ran vom Training zurückkam, war er alleine. Er hätte zwar die Zeit mit Kogoro überbrücken können, aber das wollte er nicht. Er brauchte etwas Abstand von ihm, darum beschloss er, etwas in die Stadt zu gehen; so hatte er auch die Gelegenheit, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Doch es kam alles ganz alles anders, denn das, was er etwas später eher aus Versehen entdeckte, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Sein Vater Yusaku war ebenfalls in der Stadt, aber er war nicht alleine. Eine attraktive, schlanke und ihm völlig fremde Frau lag seinen Armen und schmachtete ihn geradezu an. Aber was in Shinichis Augen das Schlimmste war: Yusaku behandelte sie nicht wie eine Fremde, ganz im Gegenteil. Er zog sie näher zu sich, umarmte sie innig und küsste sie auf die Wange. Es sah ganz nach einer Affäre aus.

Shinichi verspürte plötzlich einen ungeheuren Brechreiz. Sein Vater in den Armen einer wildfremden Frau, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Aber es schien wahr zu sein.

Der Oberschüler beschloss, sich auf die Lauer zu legen und zu beobachten, was weiter geschah. In sicherem Abstand folgte er seinem Vater und musste dann mit ansehen, wie er mit der Frau, die nicht seine Ehefrau war, in einem Hotel verschwand. Eine Stunde später verliessen sie es wieder, während beide ihre Kleidung richteten; sie strich ihren Rock glatt und Yusaku zog seine Krawatte enger. Die Sache war klar.

Für Shinichi _zu_ klar.

Eilig verliess er den Ort des Schreckens und brachte so schnell er konnte eine grosse Distanz zwischen sich und seinen Vater. Doch das Schreckgespenst verfolgte ihn auch weiterhin, denn erneut sah Shinichi etwas, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel; Seine Mutter flirtete hemmungslos mit einem fremden Mann und schien sich nicht um ihre Mitmenschen zu kümmern.

Shinichis Knie begannen zu zittern. Erst sein Vater, und jetzt auch noch seine Mutter. Das war zu viel für ihn, es war einfach zu viel. So schnell er konnte rannte er weg, und seine Beine trugen ihn zu seinem Lieblingsplatz im Beika-Park, wo er glücklicherweise vollkommen allein war. Kaum dort angekommen, holte er sein Handy hervor und tippte Rans Nummer ein. Sie jedoch nahm den Anruf nicht entgegen, weil sie, was Shinichi völlig vergessen hatte, noch immer trainierte. Er hatte im Moment nur die Möglichkeit, eine Nachricht auf ihrer Mailbox zu hinterlassen, was er auch nach kurzem Zögern tat.

"Ran, ich bin's... ich... ich brauch deine Hilfe. Bitte ruf zurück, wenn du meine Nachricht hörst. Bis später."

Langsam liess er das kleine Gerät zurück in seine Tasche gleiten und schaute traurig zum Himmel hoch, wo der Mond trotz der erst beginnenden Abenddämmerung schon deutlich zu sehen war.

Ja, er hatte seine Eltern schon öfter zu gerne auf den Mond geschossen, er war von beiden schon so genervt gewesen, dass er sich andere Eltern gewünscht hatte. Ihre Streitereien waren schon immer ein grosser Streitpunkt gewesen, und einmal hatte Shinichi in seiner Wut gesagt, sie sollten sich doch scheiden lassen. Jetzt aber, da dies sehr wohl möglich war, bereute er es, das gesagt zu haben. Er liebte seine Eltern doch, insgeheim wollte er nie, dass es so weit kam. Er wollte doch nur, dass sie wieder eine glückliche Familie waren.

Jetzt aber schien es dafür zu spät zu sein.

**Kapitel 3: Anleitung zum Unglücklichsein**

_Neue Enthüllungen im Fall Kudo!_

_Yusaku Kudo, der Zeit seines Lebens eine weisse Weste hatte, wird diese heute wohl ablegen müssen. Neueste Fotos zeigen ihn zusammen mit einer jungen, fremden Frau, mit der er höchstwahrscheinlich eine Affäre unterhält._

_Sollte es zu einer Scheidung zwischen ihm uns Yukiko Fujimine kommen, stellt sich die Frage, wer das Sorgerecht für ihren minderjährigen Sohn Shinichi bekommt. Durch Yusakus offensichtliche Affäre hat seine Noch-Ehefrau momentan die besseren Chancen._

_So oder so: Das einstige Traumpaar Japans steht vor den Trümmern ihrer Ehe._

Das Foto zeigte seinen Vater, wie er eine Frau küsste, die Shinichi als die Frau erkannte, mit der Yusaku gestern im Hotel verschwunden war. Es war die Art Foto, die der junge Detektiv nie in seinem Leben hatte sehen wollen.

An diesem Abend kehrte Shinichi zum ersten Mal seit Tagen in die Villa Kudo zurück. Er hatte gehofft, dass er auf seine Eltern treffen würde, und seine Hoffnungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Aber so wirklich positiv war das auch nicht, denn die beiden schrien und gifteten sich gnadenlos und lautstark an. Als Shinichi das Wohnzimmer, wo sich die beiden Streithähne aufhielten, betrat, verstummten sie schlagartig und machten einen auf heile Welt.

"Hallo, mein Kleiner!", sagte Yukiko erfreut und wollte ihn umarmen, doch er blockte sofort ab. Er war nicht hier, um sich einschleimen zu lassen, weder von seiner Mutter noch von seinem Vater.

"Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Yusaku und sah ihn an.

"Ich habe mich sehr zu Kogoros Leidwegen bei Ran eingenistet, weil ich eure Streitereien nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Aber jetzt, wo ich wieder hier bin, macht ihr einfach weiter! Denkt ihr eigentlich auch mal an mich?"

"Shinichi, das ist nur eine vorübergehende Phase-", versuchte Yusaku ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Schuss ging nach hinten los.

"Eine vorübergehende Phase?", fragte Shinichi wutentbrannt nach. "Dann ist es also auch nur eine Phase, wenn du dich mit einer fremden Frau triffst und du sogar mit ihr in einem Hotel verschwindest?"

Yusaku war geschockt. Er hatte gedacht, dass Shinichi nur die Version aus der Zeitung kannte, die, wie er ihm glaubhaft hatte versichern wollen, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch er schaffte es nicht. "Ich habe dich gesehen, Vater! Ich habe dich mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Was hast du mit dieser Frau zu schaffen?"

Als Yusaku nichts erwiderte, brauste Yukiko auf und ging auf ihn los.

"Du hast mich betrogen, du Schwein! Wie konntest du nur?"

Bevor es jedoch zu einem Handgemenge kam, fuhr Shinichi fort.

"Du bist auch nicht viel besser, Mutter!", schrie er. "Wer war denn dieser Mann, mit dem du gestern in der Stadt warst? Ihr habt euch auch sehr gut verstanden, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!"

Jetzt war es Yusaku, der aus der Haut fuhr und lospolterte.

"Was muss ich da hören?"

Er und Yukiko begannen sich gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen zu bombardieren, und Shinichi versuchte nochmal, inzwischen aber schon verzweifelt, zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln.

"Hört auf! Aufhören!"

"Shinichi, halte dich aus dem Gespräch von Erwachsenen raus."

"Ihr und erwachsen? Dass ich nicht lache! Wenn ihr erwachsen wärt, würdet ihr mich nicht vor eine sadistische Wahl stellen!"

Diese Worte lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne auf ihren Sohn.

"Welche Wahl?", fragten beide verwundert.

Shinichi musste sich beherrschen, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach.

"Ich stehe immer alleine da, wenn ihr euch streitet, immer. Bisher habe ich mich grösstenteils rausgehalten, aber dieses Mal geht es nicht. Jetzt muss ich mich für einen von euch entscheiden. Versteht ihr? Ich muss mich für eine Seite entscheiden, ihr zwingt mich ja dazu!"

Als weder Yusaku noch Yukiko ein Wort sagten, fuhr Shinichi fort. "Falls es euch interessiert: Ich habe mich entschieden, und zwar schon lange."

"Und für wen? Für Yusaku oder für mich?"

"Für Ran."

Yusaku und Yukiko erwiderten nichts, und Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf. "Schon gut, schon gut."

Es war ein erneuter Versuch gewesen, aber wieder scheiterte er an der Ignoranz und Starrköpfigkeit seiner Eltern, so dass Shinichi noch genervter von ihnen war als bisher schon. Er zog die logischste Schlussfolgerung daraus, und er tat das, was er im Moment für das einzig Richtige hielt: Shinichi gab auf. Zumindest scheinbar, denn vielleicht half jetzt nur noch umgekehrte Psychologie.

"Das wird mir echt zu blöd. Macht doch, was ihr wollt."

Der Schuss jedoch ging nach hinten los. Anstatt dass seine Eltern sich Gedanken über seine Worte machen würden, schoben sie sich nun gegenseitig die Schuld zu. Sie stritten weiter und beleidigten sich nun auch noch, bis es Yusaku und auch Yukiko zu viel wurde.

"Ich lasse mich scheiden!", riefen beide im Chor und verschwanden jeweils türknallend in der Bibliothek und in der Küche.

Shinichi, der zum Schluss zwischen den beiden gestanden hatte, erstarrte. Sein erschrockenes Gesicht sprach Bände.

**Kapitel 4: Seelische Vernichtung**

_Scheidung!_

_Vier Tage, nachdem Yusaku Kudo mit einer fremden Frau fotografiert wurde, liess ein Freund des Noch-Ehepaars verlauten, dass sich beide Parteien einen Anwalt genommen und der Scheidungskrieg bereits begonnen hatte. Zentrales Thema in diesem Streit bleibt jedoch nach wie vor ihr Sohn Shinichi Kudo, der sich zur Zeit einen Namen als Detektiv macht, aber der mit seinen jungen 16 Jahren noch minderjährig ist._

_Zudem erklärte der Freund, der anonym bleiben möchte, dass Shinichi Kudo höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Jugendheim untergebracht wird, sollten sich die beiden Elternteile nicht über das Sorgerecht einigen können._

_Es bleibt abzusehen, wie sich die Sachlage weiter entwickelt, aber eine Frage beschäftigt jetzt wohl ganz Japan: Wer wird der Sieger sein?_

Es gab Tage, die strich man am besten aus dem Kalender.

Wütend pfefferte Shinichi die Zeitung in die Ecke und strich sich genervt durch die Haare. Ein Sorgerechtsstreit um ihn, das war ja klar. Es war von Anfang an sonnenklar gewesen, zu welchem Streitpunkt sie früher oder später kamen; ihr Sohn.

Ran, die den Zeitungsartikel ebenfalls gelesen hatte, verspürte tiefstes Mitleid mit ihrem Freund.

"Das artet ja in einem richtigen Krieg aus. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich deine Eltern mal so streiten würden."

"Tja", seufzte Shinichi niedergeschlagen. "Manchmal reichen wenige Momente, und das Leben liegt in Trümmern."

Ran erwiderte darauf nichts. Sie wusste, wovon Shinichi sprach, immerhin hatten sich ihre Eltern auch getrennt.

"Hast du heute Abend wieder Training?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und erhielt ein Ja.

"Aber danach unternehmen wir etwas zusammen, ja?"

"Okay. Ich hole dich dann vom Training ab, einverstanden?"

"Immer", sagte Ran und küsste ihn. "Und danach machen wir..."

"Machen wir was?"

Ran lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

"Lass das meine Sorge sein."

Shinichi lächelte ebenfalls, seine Laune war schon wieder bedeutend besser.

Trotz allem beschloss er, am Abend seiner Mutter zu Hause einen Besuch abzustatten. Am Nachmittag nach der Schule hatte er schon etwas Zeit bei seinem Vater verbracht, der sich kurzerhand in einem Hotel ein Zimmer genommen hatte, doch einen Vermittlungserfolg konnte er nach wie vor nicht verzeichnen.

Als Shinichi die Villa betrat, war es still im Inneren.

"Mutter?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Langsam durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und ging auf die Küche zu, und als er vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. "Nicht!"

Doch es war schon zu spät.

Shinichi konnte der fliegenden Tasse nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie traf ihn an der Stirn, und der Oberschüler stürzte benommen zu Boden. Die Tasse ging zu Bruch.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Yukiko sprang sofort auf und kniete sich neben ihren Sohn. "Shinichi, es tut mir leid!"

Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Yusaku kam, und hatte ihn gebührend empfangen wollen, aber dass der Schuss nach hinten losging, das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

"Aua."

"Es tut mir so leid."

Shinichi seufzte, während Yukiko seine Platzwunde an der Stirn behandelte.

"Spinnst du jetzt total? Willst du mich umbringen?"

"Es war nur ein Versehen!", versuchte seine Mutter sich zu verteidigen, doch damit stiess sie auf taube Ohren.

"Soll ich dich wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen?", zischte Shinichi wütend und schlug Yukikos Hände weg.

"Shinichi! Das kannst du nicht tun, ich bin deine Mutter!"

"Eine Mutter, die ihren Sohn mutwillig verletzt", knurrte er als Erwiderung. "Was zum Teufel sollte das überhaupt?"

"Ich habe gedacht, du wärst Yusaku..."

"Und deswegen schmeisst du mit Geschirr um dich?"

"Ja!"

"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle", grummelte Shinichi, stand auf und räumte sicherheitshalber die Tassen, die noch auf dem Tisch standen, zurück in den Schrank, um wenigstens keine unheimlichen Begegnungen mehr mit fliegendem Geschirr zu haben.

"Hast du wieder mal mit Vater gesprochen?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich?", gab Yukiko schnippisch zurück. "Der Mistkerl soll sich aus meinem Leben raushalten."

Shinichi liess die Schultern hängen.

"Das heisst dann also, dass ich Stiefeltern bekomme."

Yukiko war überrascht über seine Worte.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Na, du wirst diesen Heini heiraten, und Vater macht dasselbe mit dieser blöden Schachtel. Und ich werde Stiefsohn."

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr-", wollte sie ihn überzeugen, doch Shinichi war schneller und unterbrach sie. Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und Kapitulation.

"Aber weisst du was? Es ist mir egal. Ich bin euch ja sowieso egal, also seid ihr mir ab jetzt auch egal. Mir ist jetzt alles egal. Macht, was ihr wollt, werdet glücklich mit euren Partnern, aber lasst mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe."

"Aber Shinichi, ich-", begann Yukiko, wusste dann aber nichts, womit sie den Satz beenden konnte. Stattdessen stellte sie eine Frage.

"Hast du das auch Yusaku gesagt?"

"Jedes Wort."

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Nichts."

"Wie nichts?", fragte sie verständnislos.

"Na, nichts eben!", regte sich Shinichi auf und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich habe noch ein Date mit Ran."

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden!"

"Doch, das kann ich", knurrte Shinichi zurück und begann zu drohen. "Aber eins kann ich dir noch sagen: Wenn du dich tatsächlich von Vater scheiden lässt, breche ich den Kontakt zu dir ab. Ich bin dann nicht länger dein Sohn."

"Und Yusaku-?"

"Ihm habe ich dasselbe gesagt. Also reisst euch verdammt noch mal zusammen, wenn euch noch etwas an mir liegt."

Traurig aber auch gleichzeitig wütend und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Shinichi aus der Küche und liess seine Mutter alleine zurück.

Während er sich auf den Weg zu machte, um Ran abzuholen, liess er sich das kurze Gespräch mit seinem Vater nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.

'Siehst du noch eine Chance, wieder mit Mutter zusammenzukommen?', hatte er ihn gefragt und sehr auf eine positive Antwort gehofft. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde grob enttäuscht.

'Es tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber... Nein.'

_Nein..._

Yusaku sah keine Chance mehr, dass ihr Familienleben wieder so unbeschwert war wie vorher. Und Yukiko im Grunde auch nicht. All seine Bemühungen waren erfolglos.

Als Ran das Gebäude verliess, in dem sich die Trainingshalle befand, wartete ihr Freund schon auf sie, mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern.

"Hey, Shinichi", sagte sie einfühlsam und trat zu ihm. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Niedergeschlagen und völlig verzweifelt umarmte Shinichi seine Freundin, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Ich habe meine Eltern verloren, Ran. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr", sagte er leise mit brüchiger Stimme und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich. "Es hat alles keinen Sinn mehr."

**Kapitel 5: Die Macht der Worte**

_Neue Wende im Streitfall Kudo! Auch Yukiko Kudo hat eine Affäre!_

_Wie aus sicherer Quelle zu erfahren ist, hat nicht nur der berühmte Schriftsteller Yusaku Kudo eine Affäre, sondern auch die ehemalige Schauspielerin Yukiko Kudo-Fujimine!_

_Damit ist der Wettlauf um das Sorgerecht ihres Sohnes Shinichi Kudo neu aufgenommen worden. Wer wird als Sieger aus dieser Sache hervorgehen? Oder wird es gar keinen Sieger geben?_

_Lesen Sie dazu die Meinung eines bekannten Psychologen auf den Seiten 5 bis 7._

Unter dieser kurzen Einleitung prangte ein Foto von Yukiko und einem fremden Mann, den Shinichi jedoch erkannte. Es war derselbe Mann, mit dem seine Mutter vor ein paar Tagen in der Stadt gewesen und von ihm gesehen worden war.

An diesem Morgen wollte Shinichi gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Unmotiviert blieb er auf der Matratze neben Rans Bett liegen und streckte sich, aber er stand nicht auf. Seine Freundin, die schon fertig angezogen und bereit für die Schule war, zog ihm sowohl die Zeitung als auch die Decke weg.

"Komm schon, steh auf. Die Schule wartet."

"Dann soll sie warten, bis sie schwarz wird", murmelte er und drehte sich von ihr weg. Ran stöhnte genervt auf.

"Komm jetzt. Die Schule hat jetzt Priorität, danach kümmern wir uns um dein Elternproblem."

Shinichi richtete sich auf und stützte sich mit beiden Armen nach hinten ab.

"Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll, Ran. Ich weiss es echt nicht."

"Aber ich", sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme und warf ihm sein Jackett zu. "Heute Abend gehen wir auswärts essen, und da überlegen wir uns, wie wir deine sturen und dickköpfigen Eltern wieder zusammenbringen."

Gesagt, getan.

Als sie am Abend vornehm gekleidet im Restaurant sassen, fühlte sich Ran nicht sehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie in ein ganz normales Restaurant gehen würden, aber Shinichi hatte sich kurzerhand für das teure Panorama-Restaurant im obersten Stock des Beika-Center Hochhauses entschieden.

"Shinichi, das ist mir nicht recht. Hier ist alles so teuer, das können wir uns doch gar nicht leisten."

"Keine Sorge, ich habe das hier dabei", erwiderte er und wedelte mit einer schwarzen Kreditkarte vor ihrer Nase herum. Ran erkannte auf den zweiten Blick, dass die Karte nicht Shinichi gehörte.

"Wo hast du die Kreditkarte her?"

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis", antwortete Shinichi und steckte sie wieder ein. Ran wusste sofort, was Sache war.

"Du hast sie geklaut. Von deinem Vater?"

"Er ist dabei, meinen Glauben an die Menschheit zu zerstören, also darf ich das."

Ran seufzte und griff nach ihrem Wasserglas.

"Wenn du meinst..."

Shinichi griff ebenfalls zu seinem Wasserglas, aber seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er etwas vom Inhalt über sein Jackett schüttete. Er seufzte.

"Ein toller Tag, echt. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Ist gut."

In dem Moment, in dem Shinichi aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, trat eine Kellnerin zu ihr.

"Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?"

Ran sah zu ihr hoch.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich möchte mit der Bestellung warten, bis mein Freund wieder zurückkommt."

Die Kellnerin lächelte, dann beugte sie sich zu ihr hinunter.

"Ihr Freund, das ist doch Shinichi Kudo, nicht?", fragte sie dann mit leiser Stimme, und Ran hob die Augenbrauen.

"Ja, das ist er. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Nun ja, es ist nur, dass Sie beide dem legendären Pärchen, von dem mir der alte Chef erzählt hat, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen. Es war genau an diesem Tisch vor etwa zwanzig Jahren."

"Oh."

Die Kellnerin erhob sich wieder.

"Ich komme in ein paar Minuten wieder, wenn Ihr Freund zurück ist."

"Okay."

Die Angestellte des Restaurants ging und kümmerte sich um die anderen Gäste, während Ran in Gedanken versunken einen kurzen Blick in die Speisekarte warf und dann auf Shinichi wartete. Sie kannte dieses legendäre Pärchen, von dem die Kellnerin gerade gesprochen hatte; Shinichi hatte ihr die Geschichte erzählt, als sie ein anderes Mal hier zu Abend gegessen hatten. Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, als ihr Freund auch schon wieder zurückkam und sich auf seinen Platz setzte.

"Weisst du, worüber ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe?", fragte er und holte Ran so aus ihren Gedanken.

"Nein, worüber?"

"Über deine Eltern."

"Über _meine_ Eltern?", fragte Ran verwundert. "Warum das denn?"

Shinichi beschloss, nicht um den heissen Brei herumzureden, sondern gleich zur Sache zu kommen.

"Deine Eltern lieben sich noch, Ran. Sie wollen es nur nicht zugeben, weil beide ausgesprochene Dickköpfe sind."

Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Meinst du echt?"

"Meine ich nicht, weiss ich."

"Hört, hört. Denkst du das auch über deine Eltern?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Bis vor einiger Zeit ja, aber jetzt... Ich weiss es nicht."

Als Ran etwas erwidern wollte, trat die Kellnerin wieder zu ihnen.

"Haben Sie schon gewählt?"

"Oh, ähm..."

"Wir nehmen das heutige Tagesmenü, dazu einen kleinen grünen Salat und zum Dessert je eine Kugel Kokosnuss- und Erdbeereis", sagte Ran, bevor Shinichi auch nur einen Blick in die Menükarte werfen konnte. "Und bitte ohne Rahm, ja?"

"Zweimal das Tagesmenü und zweimal den Salat?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach und machte sich auf ihrem Block Notizen.

"Ja, gerne."

Die Kellnerin lächelte.

"Gute Wahl. Kommt sofort."

Sie verschwand, und Shinichi schaute Ran fragend an.

"Warum hast du einfach für uns etwas bestellt?"

"Weil du sonst wieder eine Ewigkeit dazu gebraucht hättest. Und ich habe Hunger, also-"

"Schon gut. Aber eigentlich habe ich gar keinen Hunger."

"Quatsch, der Appetit kommt beim Essen."

"Mag sein, aber-"

"Shinichi", sagte Ran und beugte sich näher zu ihm. "Lass das Essen Essen sein, wir haben jetzt ein anderes Problem, das wir lösen müssen. Also was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?"

"Hm?"

"Was hast du zu deinen Eltern gesagt?"

Shinichi seufzte, dann erzählte er ihr alles. Er liess nichts aus, und als er geendet hatte, sah Ran ihn bestürzt an.

"Es ist dir wirklich egal, was sie machen? Es ist dir egal, dass sie deine Familie auseinanderreissen... und zerstören?"

Shinichi senkte den Blick, und Ran verstand.

"Das hast du nur gesagt, um sie zum Nachdenken zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

Noch bevor Shinichi antworten konnte, brachte die Kellnerin ihr Essen, und Ran griff sofort nach ihrer Gabel.

"Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit", sagte sie und griff mit ihrer linken Hand nach Shinichis. "Iss, dein Essen wird sonst kalt. Ausserdem denkt es sich mit vollem Magen besser, das weisst du doch am besten."

Er seufzte. Ran hatte vollkommen Recht.

Das Tagesmenü war besser als er gedacht hatte, und genau wie seine Freundin sagte, kam sein Appetit beim Essen. Eine halbe Stunde später legte Shinichi Messer und Gabel auf den leeren Teller und wischte sich den Mund ab.

"Das war echt lecker, eine gute Wahl hast du getroffen."

Ran lächelte zufrieden.

"Ich weiss."

"Aber weisst du, was mir an der ganzen Sache überhaupt nicht gefällt?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

"Was?"

"Dass meine Eltern möglicherweise andere Leute heiraten und ich Stiefsohn werde. Ein _Stiefsohn_, Ran. Schon der Gedanke daran macht mich krank."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", erwiderte sie und seufzte ebenfalls. "Aber ich denke, du hast deine Eltern doch bestimmt schon darauf angesprochen, oder?"

"Ja, das habe ich."

"Und du hast gesagt, du hättest dich zwischen ihnen entschieden?"

"Ja, und zwar schon lange."

"Für wen?", fragte Ran interessiert. Shinichi sah sie einerseits traurig, andererseits aber auch liebevoll an.

"Für dich", antwortete er schliesslich. "Ich habe mich für dich entschieden."

Diese Antwort gefiel Ran, auch wenn ihr Yusaku und Yusaku leid taten.

"Das haben sie bestimmt nicht gerne gehört, oder?"

"Ich weiss nicht genau", antwortete er. "Jedenfalls habe ich ihnen später gedroht."

"Du hast gedroht, dass du den Kontakt zu ihnen abbrichst, oder?"

"Ja, ich... ich wusste mir in dem Moment nicht mehr anders zu helfen."

Ran dachte kurz nach, dann begann sie breit zu lächeln.

"Das war genial", sagte sie dann.

"Hä?"

"Das war genial! _Du_ bist genial!"

Die Oberschülerin verschlang den Rest ihres Desserts, und als Shinichi ihr seines hinüberschob, ergriff sie die Schale und leerte sie sofort zur Hälfte.

"Du bist genial", wiederholte sie. "Genial und brillant."

"Ich habe gerade keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon du redest, darum denke ich nicht, dass ich genial oder brillant bin."

"Aber das bist du", säuselte Ran verliebt und auch stolz. "Denn ich weiss jetzt, wie wir deine Eltern wieder zusammenbringen."

Shinichi hob brennend interessiert den Kopf und setzte sich gerade hin.

"Erzähl."

Ran beugte sich zu ihrem Freund vor und sagte vier Worte.

"Das Zauberwort heisst 'Reden'. Worte können"

Dann erklärte sie ihm ihren Plan, und Shinichi war nach kurzem Bedenken Feuer und Flamme.

**Kapitel 6: Die Tränen der Erkenntnis**

_Der Streitfall des Noch-Ehepaars Kudo-Fujimine nimmt neue Ausmasse an!_

_Wie__schon__mehrere__Wettbüros__verkünden,__wurden__schon__über__zweihundert__Wetten__abgeschlossen.__Viele__denken,__es__dauert__noch__ein__paar__Tage,__bis__die__Scheidungsnachricht__kommt,__ein__paar__wenige__erwarten__sie__erst__in__frühestens__einem__Monat,__und__andere,__besonders__die__Romantiker__unter__der__Bevölkerung,__geben__der__Liebe__sogar__noch__eine__zweite__Chance.__Doch__egal__was__kommt__-__einige__Wettspieler__werden__wohl__richtig__getippt__haben.__Die__Frage__ist__nur:__wer?_

Für diese heutige Neuigkeit hatte Shinichi nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob schon Wetten abgeschlossen wurden oder wie die Chancen für seine Eltern momentan standen. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Ran und ihren Plan und setzte alles daran, dass dieser auch zu einhundert Prozent funktionierte. Dafür musste aber auch er etwas tun, und er zögerte nicht lange.

Noch am gleichen Tag war es soweit; Shinichi rief bei seinem Vater an und bekam ihn nach nur zweimal klingeln an den Apparat.

"Kudo?"

"Vater, ich bin's."

"Shinichi! Geht's dir gut? Wo bist du? Ich habe schon tausend Mal versucht, dich zu erreichen-"

"Halt die Klappe", knurrte sein Sohn. "Komm heute Abend um acht Uhr zum Panorama-Restaurant im obersten Stock des Beika-Center Hochhauses, ich habe dort einen Tisch reserviert. Wir müssen reden."

Yusaku war überrumpelt.

"Aber Shinichi, heute geht es mir nicht."

Er stöhnte genervt auf.

"Was ist dir wichtiger als dein Sohn?"

"Ich-"

Jetzt verlor Shinichi die Nerven.

"Als Rans Eltern sich getrennt hatten, hast du mir versprochen, dass ich nie ein Scheidungskind sein werde! Bedeuten dir deine Versprechen überhaupt nichts mehr? Sind sie dir vollkommen egal? Bin _ich_ dir egal? Sag es mir!"

"Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht! Bitte, Shinichi-"

"Wenn du nicht kommst, mache ich meine Drohung wahr, ich werde den Kontakt zu dir abbrechen. Denke genau darüber nach, wie dein Leben dann aussehen wird. Und wie meines aussehen wird. Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance, also komm, wenn ich dir noch etwas bedeute."

Dann legte Shinichi auf, und Yusaku hörte nur noch ein Tuten in der Leitung.

Gerade wurde ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt, jetzt musste er handeln. Es war seine letzte Chance, um sich mit Shinichi wieder zu versöhnen.

Um zehn vor acht Uhr abends betrat er das Panorama-Restaurant und wurde dann von einem Kellner zum reservierten Tisch geführt. Shinichi war noch nicht da, aber Yusaku war auch etwas zu früh dran. Noch war alles in Ordnung.

Die Person, die jedoch knappe fünf Minuten später das Restaurant betrat, war nicht sein Sohn Shinichi, sondern seine Noch-Ehefrau Yukiko. Als sie ihn sah, wollte sie gleich wieder kehrtmachen, doch Yusaku reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, sprang auf packte sie am Arm.

"Nein, warte!"

"Lass mich los", forderte Yukiko wütend und schüttelte Yusakus Hand ab. "Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier."

"Hat Shinichi dich angerufen und gesagt, du sollst heute um acht Uhr hier zu sein?"

Yukiko stöhnte genervt auf, dann beruhigte sie sich.

"Ja, das hat er."

"Dann hat er uns also beide hierher bestellt."

Yukiko setzte sich daraufhin widerwillig Yusaku gegenüber, verschränkte die Arme und wich demonstrativ seinen Blicken aus. Sie wartete auf ihren Sohn, und ihr Ehemann tat dasselbe. Minute um Minute verstrich, und als es schon fast Viertel nach Acht war, wurde es Yusaku plötzlich klar.

"Shinichi wird nicht kommen."

Yukiko war überrascht.

"Was? Warum?"

"Weil er will, dass wir es beenden. Unseren Rosenkrieg, meine ich."

In dem Moment, in dem Yukiko etwas erwidern wollte, trat eine Kellnerin zu ihnen und fragte inzwischen schon zum dritten Mal nach ihrem Essenswunsch. Da aber weder der Schriftsteller noch die Schauspielerin Hunger verspürte, bestellten beide nur einen Kaffee. Als sie wieder alleine waren, ergriff Yusaku das Wort.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, Yukiko. Eine Scheidung wird, sofern es Kinder gibt, immer auf deren Rücken ausgetragen. In unserem Fall gibt es ein Kind, aber das will ich Shinichi eigentlich nicht antun. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er nie ein Scheidungskind sein wird."

Yukiko lachte spöttisch.

"Dann hättest du eben keine Versprechen machen sollen, die du ja sowieso nicht halten kannst", giftete sie. "Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du dir Gedanken machst. Shinichi ist stark, er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Und dass er den Kontakt zu uns abbrechen wird, das glaube ich nicht."

_Wenn du nicht kommst, mache ich meine Drohung wahr, ich werde den Kontakt zu dir abbrechen. Denke genau darüber nach, wie dein Leben dann aussehen wird. Und wie meines aussehen wird._

Yusaku dachte über diese Worte nach, dann kam er zu einer Erkenntnis, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Oh mein Gott."

"Oh mein Gott was?", fragte Yukiko, die an seinen Gedankengängen teilhaben wollte. Yusaku sah sie ernst und auch besorgt an.

"Wenn wir uns scheiden lassen, verlieren wir mehr als nur unseren Sohn."

Yukiko zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wie meinst du das? Ich verstehe das nicht."

Der Schriftsteller beugte sich nach vorne und sah seine Frau todernst an.

"Hör zu. Die Beziehung von Shinichi zu Ran-"

"Was ist damit? Ich weiss, dass er sie liebt-"

"Kogoro tut es als vorübergehende Schwärmerei ab, aber ich sage etwas anderes. Das, was Shinichi und Ran verbindet, ist Liebe. Das ist die wahre Liebe. Eine Liebe, die alles schaffen kann, die jede Hürde des Lebens meistern kann. Das ist eine Liebe, die so stark ist, dass sie auch über den Tod hinausgeht."

"Ja, und?", fragte Yukiko, die immer noch nicht verstanden hatte.

"Shinichi und Ran", begann Yusaku mit leiser Stimme. "Eines Tages werden sie heiraten und Kinder bekommen. Aber wir Idioten, wir werden unsere Enkelkinder nie sehen. Wir verlieren mehr als nur unseren Sohn, wenn wir uns scheiden lassen, Yukiko. Wir verlieren eine ganze Familie. Verstehst du? Wenn wir das wirklich durchziehen, werden wir unsere Enkelkinder nie sehen."

Yusaku sah sie an, und in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

_Wir werden unsere Enkelkinder nie sehen._

Diese Worte machten Yukiko nachdenklich. Nein, das wollte sie nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

"Du meinst es also ernst?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, während auch ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Nein. Shinichi meint es ernst. Er hat uns noch eine Chance gegeben, rechtzeitig die Notbremse zu ziehen, und er hat uns die Gelegenheit gegeben, uns auszusprechen. Wenn wir das nicht zusammen packen, wird er den Kontakt für immer abbrechen, und dann können wir nur noch eines machen."

"Und was?"

"Uns verabschieden. Von Shinichi, von Ran. Und von ihrer zukünftigen Familie. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen..."

Yukiko sah ihr Gegenüber an, und ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

"Ich-", schluchzte sie und wischte sich über die Wangen, doch das brachte überhaupt nichts. Sie stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Terrasse des Restaurants. Yusaku folgte ihr sofort und sah dann, wie seine Noch-Ehefrau wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem Stuhl sass und hemmungslos weinte. Er trat zu ihr.

"In diesem Restaurant haben wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden", schluchzte Yukiko und wehrte sich nicht gegen Yusakus Umarmung. "Der Alltag ist schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist. Nur dieser blöde graue Alltag. Es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich doch nicht."

Der Schriftsteller erwiderte nichts, er wartete nur ab, bis Yukiko sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Traurig schaute sie zu ihm hoch.

"Ich will Shinichi nicht verlieren, Yusaku. Ich will Ran nicht verlieren. Und ich will unsere zukünftigen Enkelkinder sehen."

"Ich auch", sagte er. "Das will ich natürlich auch."

Für die nächsten paar Minuten herrschte Stille, dann sprach Yukiko das aus, an das auch Yusaku gedacht hatte.

"Wir sollten noch einmal von vorne anfangen und alles besser machen, auch Shinichi zuliebe."

"Das sollten wir."

"Aber denkst du, wir schaffen das?"

"Wir müssen, wenn wir Shinichi nicht verlieren wollen", antwortete Yusaku. "Und ich bin bereit, alles dafür zu tun. Alles."

"Dann wärst du auch bereit, mich wieder in dein Leben zu lassen?", fragte Yukiko zögernd. "Ich soll wieder eine Rolle in deinem Leben spielen?"

Yusaku lächelte.

"Du bist die Mutter meines Kindes, du wirst immer eine Rolle in meinem Leben spielen."

"Die Hauptrolle?", fragte Yukiko und wagte kurz zu lächeln.

"Neben Shinichi, ja."

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, in der beide erkannten, was sie jetzt zu tun hatten. Sie mussten jetzt alles tun, damit sie ihren Sohn nicht verlieren würden. Sie mussten jetzt alles tun, damit sie auch in Zukunft eine Familie waren. Sie mussten sich gewaltig zusammenreissen.

Ob sie das aber wirklich schafften und sich zum ersten Schritt aufraffen konnten, das erfuhr Shinichi nicht.

_Noch nicht._

**Kapitel 7: Eine Liebe für die Ewigkeit**

_Versöhnung!_

_Im Fall Kudo gibt es eine unerwartete Wendung!_

_Nachdem die beiden Noch-Ehepartner zusammen zur gestern angelegten Pressekonferenz erschienen waren, beantworteten sie alle Fragen und erklärten ihren Rosenkrieg für beendet. Ihnen zufolge war es nur ein Streit, wie er zwischen vielen Ehepaaren vorkam, der aber glücklicherweise ohne Kollateralschäden beendet werden konnte. Eine Scheidung ist kein Thema mehr, und am meisten über diese Wendung freut sich wohl ihr Sohn Shinichi, der jedoch nach wie vor nicht für eine Stellungnahme verfügbar war._

_Lesen__Sie__alles__Wissenswerte__auf__den__Seiten__2__bis__24._

Darunter prangte ein Foto von Yusaku und Yukiko, die händchenhaltend und total verliebt zusammen durch die Strassen schlenderten.

Shinichi lächelte glücklich, als er die Schlagzeile las. Ran, die in diesem Moment zu ihm trat und einen Blick auf die Zeitung warf, begann ebenfalls zu lächeln.

"Du hast es geschafft", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. "Du hast es geschafft."

"Nein, _wir_ haben es geschafft. Ohne dich und deine geniale Idee wäre ich jetzt ein Scheidungskind, das den Kontakt zu den Eltern abgebrochen hat. Du hast die Familie Kudo gerettet."

"Ach was", winkte Ran ab. "Das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht, dass es so schnell ging."

Shinichi grinste und warf die Zeitung beiseite.

"Du kennst sie doch, sie wollen immer alles sofort machen. Und oft auch mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

Ran hob eine Augenbraue.

"Das kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor", sagte sie und warf Shinichi einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu. "Ich glaube, das haben sie von dir."

"Wohl eher umgekehrt."

Beide brachen in Gelächter aus und beruhigten sich erst ein paar Minuten später wieder.

"Willst du nicht zu deinen Eltern gehen?"

"Nein, die sollen ihre Zweisamkeit geniessen und sich alles von der Seele reden, was sie bedrückt oder ihnen am anderen gestört hatte. Sie müssen erst wieder zueinander finden, bevor ich zu ihnen zurückkehre. Lassen wir ihnen die Zeit."

"Wenn du meinst. Aber sag mal", begann Ran nachdenklich."Wer waren eigentlich dieser Mann und die Frau, mit denen sich deine Eltern getroffen haben?"

"Na ja", meinte Shinichi und räusperte sich. "In der Zeitung steht, dass dieser Typ ein alter Schauspielkollege von ihr war."

"Und die Frau bei deinem Vater?"

"Die war eine ehemalige Schulkameradin von ihm. Sie hatten sich jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen, darum waren auch beide so erfreut über das Wiedersehen."

Ran jedoch war noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Aber, Shinichi, nur weil es in der Zeitung steht, heisst das ja noch lange nicht, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht."

"Ja, normalerweise sind solche Infos mit Vorsicht zu geniessen, aber dieses Mal kannst du es ruhig glauben", überzeugte er sie. "Meine Eltern haben es persönlich den Reportern gesagt, und mir haben sie es auch nochmal versichert, dass es so und nicht anders gewesen war."

Ran seufzte erleichtert.

"Okay. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch."

"Und die wäre?"

Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann sprach sie weiter. Sie konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, dafür war es zu spät.

"Na ja, du hast mir ja erzählt, dass du gesehen hast, wie dein Vater und seine Schulkameradin in einem Hotel verschwunden waren."

"Richtig. Und?"

"Sie haben sich danach die Kleidung gerichtet", fuhr Ran fort und wurde leicht rot. "Das bedeutet doch, dass sie miteinander... ich meine..." Sie brach ab. "Oder nicht?"

Shinichi lächelte und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Auf den ersten Blick ja, aber da passierte nichts, Ran. Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass sie sich nur ein paar Drinks in der Hotel-Lobby genehmigt und miteinander geredet hatten. Es war alles ganz harmlos."

"Okay. Also ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung bei deinen Eltern?"

"Ja, und darüber bin ich echt froh. Bei den beiden ist das trotz allem eine Liebe für die Ewigkeit, und ich hoffe, dass sie das nie vergessen."

"Das werden sie nicht, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Ran und küsste ihn. "Aber jetzt sollten wir in ins Klassenzimmer, sonst verdonnern sie uns noch zum Nachsitzen. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

"Nie!"

Einige Stunden später, als Shinichi und Ran wieder bei ihr zu Hause waren, klingelte es an der Wohnungstür, und nachdem Kogoro die Tür geöffnet hatte, trat das frischversöhnte Ehepaar Kudo ein.

"Wir nehmen an, dass unser Sohn hier ist?"

"Ihr nehmt richtig an", sagte Kogoro und zeigte mit einem Armschlenker in Richtung des Zimmers seiner Tochter. "Er ist bei Ran. Tut mir einen Gefallen und nehmt den Burschen gleich mit, es macht mich von Tag zu Tag nervöser, ihn im Zimmer meiner Tochter zu wissen. Wer weiss, was da passiert."

"Lass das unsere Sorge sein", sagte Yusaku und lächelte. "Wir würden gerne mit ihm reden, ist das möglich?"

"Von mir aus. Ihr wisst ja, wo er ist."

Kogoro setzte sich wieder vor den Fernseher und überliess alles Weitere den Kudos.

Als die beiden Erwachsenen an Rans Zimmertür klopften, erhielten sie keine Antwort, weder von Shinichi noch von Ran. Wieder gehen wollten sie aber auch nicht, darum gingen sie das Risiko ein und öffneten ganz sachte die Zimmertür.

"Hallo? Shinichi? Ran?"

"Sei still, Yukiko."

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin sah den Grund, warum sie ruhig sein sollte, und der Anblick gefiel ihr total.

Ihr Sohn sass mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnend auf Rans Bett und döste, während Ran, deren Kopf auf Shinichis Brust lag, halb auf ihm lag und ebenfalls schlief. Yusaku grinste, und Yukiko entfuhr vor Freude ein leises Glucksen.

Dadurch weckte sie ihn auf, doch Shinichi sagte nichts, als er seine Eltern erblickte. Er lächelte nur, und in seinen Augen glänzte Stolz und Dankbarkeit. Yusaku und Yukiko nickten und blieben ebenfalls stumm; die drei Kudos verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Nach einem kurzen Zwinkern des Schriftstellers verliessen die Erwachsenen das Zimmer wieder und liessen das junge Pärchen alleine. Shinichi lächelte nochmal, strich dann sanft über Rans Wange und schloss zufrieden die Augen wieder.

Er wusste es; Jetzt wurde alles wieder gut.

Owari

11.11.11 00:00 17


End file.
